Sealight
by seahaven.xo
Summary: My name is Persephone Jackson. demi-goddess daughter of Poseidon, god of the sea, father of horses, stormbringer, and Princess of the Sea. This is the story of when I fell in love with the hot Sun god (no pun intended) Phoebus Apollo. FemPercyXApollo
1. Chapter 1

_**disclaimer: I do not own PJO & HOO or any of its characters or settings.**_

* * *

… **in the end we are all just pawns in the game of life….**

… **..caught in webs of lies and expectations…...**

* * *

 **Preface**

It's funny how life works out. No matter how many times we go through problems, it never ceases to amaze me how much more pain life can throw at us. I guess that's just the way life expects us to learn or to wake the hades up! I should have known that this problem would be worse for my kind. My kind? you may ask. That's right. I'm not a regular mortal like all of you reading this story. You may ask, who are you or more importantly what are you? Well, you'll soon figure it out in this story. My name is **Persephone Jackson. demi-goddess daughter of Poseidon, god of the sea, father of horses, stormbringer, and Princess of the Sea.** This is the story of when I fell in love with the hot Sun god ( _no pun intended)_ **Phoebus Apollo**.

* * *

 _ **tell me what you think?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO or any of its characters nor any of it's setting in the book**_

* * *

Chapter 1: how we met.

I was only 14 years old when I first met the famous sun god, Phoebus Apollo, or Apollo as he's more known to greek mythology and to all of us demigods, especially his children. I had been on a quest back then to help my satyr friend Grover find two powerful demigods with my best friend, **Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena**. and my newly revived (not a pine tree anymore) cousin, **Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus**.

* * *

 _Flashback*_

" _now Persephone, are you shocked at the way I look?" asked Artemis as her silver eyes studied me_

" _uh..a little.." I said awkwardly_

" _I can appear as a grown woman, or as a blazing fire, or anything else I want, but this is what I prefer. This is the average age of my hunters and all young maidens, for whom I am patron of, before they go astray." Artemis explained_

" _go astray?" I inquired as I uncrossed my legs and hugging them to my chest to get warmer._

" _Grow up. Become smitten with boys. Become silly, preoccupied, insecure, forget themselves." Artemis further explained_

" _Boys, never men. they always build you up just so they can knock you down. make you have hope then betray you." Zoe said in a tone that led me to believe she had gone through it herself._

" _Both you and Bianca have a choice, as both of you are maidens, I'd like to offer you to join the hunt. My hunters are my handmaidens, my companions, and my sisters- in- arms, they travel with me on my adventures. Artemis said to both Bianca and I_

" _However there is a catch, you must swear off on men, never to fall in love. To remain a maiden eternally. While you give up falling in love, you gain immortality with us, your sisters, unless you fall in battle. Zoe further explained._

 _I thought about joining the hunters because I never really had any luck when it came to boys. Just the experience with Will Solace of the Apollo Cabin was an example of that. It's true that I'm still too young to really think about love, but the idea of immortality really intrigued me. However, I knew I still had a mission to find Annabeth._

" _but what about Nico?" Bianca asked as she also thought about Artemis's offer_

" _Unfortunately, he will have to go to camp, as males are not welcomed in the hunt." Artemis explained_

" _He will meet more friends there though, and a new family to embrace him." Zoe said trying to persuade either myself or Bianca to join._

" _Lady Artemis, if it's alright with you, may I think about this since it's a big decision?" I asked Artemis hoping I didn't offend her_

" _Of course you may, I understand you're still upset about the daughter of Athena, and wish to look for her, am I correct?" Artemis replied as she patted the heads of one of the deers near her_

" _and what of you Bianca, what is thy decision?" Zoe asked as we all turned to the silent girl_

" _I….I….I accept.." Bianca said unsure_

" _But Bianca what about Nico?" I asked shocked that she would just leave her younger brother like that_

" _You can still see him from time to time." Artemis assured Bianca "He will have the cabin counselors, not to mention the camp's activities director and director himself look after your brother. He will be in good hands. And you my dear, will be free of responsibility and have a new family, us._

" _new family…free of responsibilities..." Bianca thought about this idea excitedly_

" _but Bianca…" I tried to reason with her that leaving Nico was not a good idea_

" _Is it worth it?" She asked completely ignoring me_

" _Tis an honor." Zoe said_

" _What do I have to do?" Bianca asked excitedly at the prospect of a new life, free of responsibilities and gaining a new family._

" _You say this: I pledge myself to the the goddess Artemis, I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood,and join the hunt." Zoe recited_

" _I….I….I I pledge myself to the the goddess Artemis, I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood,and join the hunt." Bianca recited as she bowed before Lady Artemis_

" _Is that it?" I asked looking to see if Bianca had changed, but didn't look like she had_

" _If Lady Artemis accepts thy pledge, then it is binding." Zoe answered looking at Artemis and Bianca_

" _I accept it." Artemis said as a glow of silver began to surround Bianca until it suddenly died down and Bianca rose from her knees_

" _Welcome sister." Zoe said looking proud at Bianca's choice_

" _Remember your pledge, it is now your life my new hunter." Artemis warned Bianca_

" _Do not despair Persephone, you still have the offer and you can still show Nico di Angelo and my hunters back to Camp Half Blood." Artemis said as she saw my solemn face_

" _But Lady Artemis…" Zoe started_

 _Artemis silenced her with a sharp look_

" _Dawn is approaching my lieutenant, it's time we break camp. You must get to Long Island quickly and safely. I shall summon my brother." Artemis said looking sour at the last sentence_

 _Zoe didn't look happy with this idea but followed Artemis's orders and exited the tent anyway telling Bianca to follow her._

" _I'm sorry Persephone, but I really want this." Bianca said hoping I would understand and followed Zoe_

" _Your brother?..." I asked Artemis while staring at Zoe as she ordered the other hunters to dismantle the camp they had built._

" _Bianca di Angelo isn't the only one with an annoying brother, my dear." Artemis said crossing her arms_

 _My eyes widened as I realized whom she was talking about. I remembered the myths about Apollo- or Helios- as they drove the sun chariot across the skies everyday in Ancient Greece._

" _You..mean.." I asked quietly_

" _Yes...it's time you met my irresponsible twin Apollo." Artemis said exiting the tent_

* * *

… **...little did I know this was the start of what was soon to come.**

* * *

 _While Artemis assured us all that dawn was soon to come, I noticed the night sky start to brighten. As I looked around, I saw Bianca leading Nico away from the group to talk, I frowned thinking "Well, that's not gonna be a pep talk." my assumptions were correct as I saw Nico frown and look saddened at Bianca's choice. Poor guy, I thought, it's one thing to find out you're a demigod, but amidst finding out your sister's leaving you for another family. harsh. I was brought out my musings by non other than my cousin_ _ **Thalia Grace. Daughter of Zeus.**_

 _Her and Grover came up to me and huddled around the fire I was standing near. They had been anxious to hear about my audience with Artemis. When I told them what had happened, neither of them looked happy at the news._

" _The last time the hunters, visited camp...lets just say a few cabins needed rebuilding." Grover said wincing at the memory_

" _How on earth did they just show up, and here of all places?" I wondered now just realizing at the weird coincidence_

" _and Bianca decided to join…ugh! it's all Zoe's fault...that stuck up- no good-" Thalia started saying angrily_

" _who can blame her...eternity with Artemis…." Grover said looking dreamily at the idea_

" _You're nuts!" I said looking at him weirdly_

" _yea...nuts...and berries!" Grover continued to muse dreamily_

 _As I was about to go on about how Artemis offered me to join the hunt as well, the sky began to get brighter. No sooner than I realized it, I heard Artemis muttering " About time!...he's so lazy..especially during the winter time." That explained so much as to why the sun always came out late during the mornings of winter and set early._

" _Um...so we're waiting for sunrise?" I asked Artemis_

" _For my brother...yes." Artemis replied_

 _I began to recall the myths about Apollo, legend said, he or Helios pulled the sun to the west every day during the ancient times. I wondered how that would work now in the modern world._

" _It's not at all what you think." Artemis said interrupting my thoughts_

" _umm..what?" I asked dumbfounded_

 _Suddenly there was a flash so bright we had to shield our eyes and turn around just so we wouldn't be blinded by it. I could feel the warmth radiating from it immensely._

" _Don't look!" Artemis advised us "not until he parks!"_

" _until he parks...what?" I asked myself confused_

 _The bright light that had engulfed us began to come closer and grow warmer. The jacket I was wearing to keep me warm from the winter weather suddenly felt like a cloak of lava. Then all at once, the light died down and as I opened my eyes, I was surprised at what I saw. There near the hunters and Artemis was the most beautiful car I ever laid my eyes on and definitely the car I dreamed of- a maserati spyder. The exterior hull looked like it was engulfed in flames as well as the warmth that was radiating from it, which could only mean that this was the famous sun chariot that sails or rather drives everyday from east to west. As I averted my eyes from the car to the driver himself, it was a wonder I hadn't melted yet (again no pun intended). Like his sister, he was too beautiful to be a regular mortal, his eyes a clear crystal blue, like the sky on a cloudless day, his skin slightly tan, which wasn't weird since he drove the sun every day, and finally his curly golden hair that would've made Goldilocks jealous, looked so soft like the clouds and the sun had become one. He looked to be around the age of seventeen or eighteen, unlike his sister who took a younger age because of her hunters. Although he was only wearing a regular white v-neck shirt, denim jeans, and a simple pair of loafers, his beauty and power still radiated throughout his strong muscles and body, but at the same time looked like he was an easy going guy- unless of course provoked. This had to have been Artemis's brother, the famous_ _ **Phoebus Apollo, God of the Sun, Medicine, Archery, etc..etc**_ _(and of course father to the Apollo cabin back at Camp Half Blood)_

" _Wow...Apollo is hot…" Thalia muttered from right next to me_

" _Well he is the sun god…..but yea…." I agreed with her dreamily staring at the handsome god in front of us_

" _That's not what I meant." Thalia said_

" _Isn't he your half-brother?" I countered_

" _Isn't he your cousin?" Thalia retorted as I shrugged and refocused my attention to the twin archers_

" _Little sister!." Apollo called out as he smiled brightly, literally bright, at his sister who wasn't at all pleased with the phrase "What's up, you never call, you never write, or even IM! I was starting to worry."_

 _Artemis sighed but responded " I'm fine Apollo! and I'm not your_ _ **little**_ _sister!" she yelled the last part_

" _Hey I was born first." Apollo stated_

 _Artemis looked like she wanted to push her brother of the cliff any minute but retorted in a loud voice " for the millionth time, we are twins! how many millenia do we have to argue about this! I helped mother give birth to you." Apollo who didn't at all look fazed by Artemis's outburst redirected the question._

" _So what's up? I see you got the girls with you. What do you need? archery advice..dates?" Apollo questioned while winking at the hunters behind his sister, who looked like she was regretting asking him to come here in the first place._

" _Brother! how many times do I have to say, do not look, flirt, or even call my hunters sweetheart?" Artemis yelled_

" _Whoa! sis, easy!" Apollo said smiling while raising his hands in defence to his irate sister_

" _Enough, now...I called you here because I need you to take my hunters to Camp Half Blood along with some of Chiron's campers." Artemis explained still annoyed with her twin_

" _What about you?" He inquired_

" _I need to do some hunting..._ _ **alone**_ _." Artemis answered to Apollo who looked serious for the first time since he arrived._

" _Well, you called in the nick of time. I was just getting ready to get rolling. wait. I feel a haiku coming." Apollo responded dramatically as the hunters groaned_

" _Green grass breaks through snow,_

 _Artemis pleads for my help,_

 _I am so cool."_

 _Apollo grinned at us as he looked around expecting an applause. I couldn't help but think " you'd think the god of poetry would have better poems." as I grimaced_

" _that last line had four syllables." Artemis responded as though it pained her_

 _Apollo frowned "Was it?"_

" _Yes..how about..I am so bigheaded!" Artemis snapped_

" _No..No..that's six syllables." Apollo muttered not realizing his sister's words_

 _Zoe turned to us with a pained expression and explained " Lord Apollo, has been going through this haiku phrase ever since he visited Japan. Tis not truly bad as the time he visited Limerick. If I had to hear one more poem that started with,_ _ **There once was a goddess from Sparta-**_ _Zoe paused as she visibly shuddered at the thought._

" _I've got it! I am so awesome." Apollo announced proudly at the new ending of his…._ _ **eloquent**_ _poem. He bowed as though we were pleased with his poem, when in reality, we seemed to be relieved it was done. "Anyway. Transportation for the hunters? You got it sis!" Apollo said as he gestured to his prized sun chariot_

" _Along with some of Chiron's campers." Artemis said as she gestured to us for the first time since Apollo arrived_

" _Not a problem!" Apollo said as he came up to where we were standing and me silently praying he didn't notice my blush. "Thalia Grace….am I right?" He said looking at Thalia_

" _Yes...Lord Apollo." Thalia stuttered as she blushed slightly_

" _Zeus' girl right? makes you my half sister." Apollo grinned at her excited about meeting his used to be pine tree younger sister "used to be a tree didn't you? glad you're back to normal lil sis, I hate it when pretty girls get turned into trees." I recalled the myth of him and Daphne, one of his mortal lovers that asked Gaea to turn her into a laurel tree to escape from Apollo, which is why the laurel tree became one of Apollo's symbols. I looked at Thalia and saw her expression changed from shy to annoyed in mere seconds as the thought of being someone's lil sis annoyed her._

" _Brother, you should get going." Artemis ordered her talkative twin as she too noticed Thalia's expression with a knowing look_

" _Oh, right!" Apollo said as he clapped his hands and diverted his sight from his half sister, to me, still hoping that he didn't notice my blush as he scrutinized me. "Persephone Jackson. Uncle P's girl. right?" he inquired_

" _Yes...my lord." I stammered my blush deepening_

" _You look a lot like Uncle P...though more beautiful tho." Apollo said flirtingly as he winked at me. My face felt like it was on fire as though the snow on the ground would melt from where I stood._

" _Brother!" Artemis said warningly as there was a deep rumble from the sky_

" _Sorry, I was just telling the truth." Apollo called to the sky nonchalantly like he had expected it to happen "Well, we'd better load up! ride only goes one way- West! and if you miss it...baby you miss it." he explained_

 _I looked dreamily at the maserati and noticed that the car only was only a two seater, how were we all going to fit inside there._

" _Cool car!" Nico said excitedly, how that boy still had energy...I didn't know_

" _Thanks kid!" Apollo replied proudly_

" _but how are we all going to fit?" I asked stating the problem I had noticed_

" _Oh." Apollo seemed to just notice the problem we had with the maserati " Well yea...I really hate switching it out of sportscar mode though." the sun god replied as he took out his car keys and pressed a button. No sooner than he did that, the sun chariot, began to fold or rather mold itself to a minivan, sort of like the cars you see soccer moms use at sporting events._

" _Alright everyone get inside." Apollo commanded_

 _Zoe told the hunters to start getting in the van as she gathered her stuff. Apollo came up to her and asked if she needed help, to which Zoe ignored and went to Artemis_

" _Just drop them off Apollo. No goofing around." Artemis reprimanded_

" _Me...mess around...noooo" Apollo said jokingly_

 _Artemis rolled her eyes and turned to Zoe " I will be back by the solstice. While I am away Zoe, you are in charge of the hunters. Do well as I do."_

 _Zoe straightened " Yes, milady." as she turned and went inside the van_

 _Artemis then turned to me " I will be waiting for your reply, my dear, please consider the offer I have given." she had said before she knelt to the ground as if looking for tracks and soon disappeared into the forest._

" _What offer?" Thalia said confused_

" _Tell you later at camp." I said as we boarded the van_

 _Once inside the van, we waited for Apollo. Soon he turned up and we all stared at him wondering why he wasn't starting the van. No sooner than that happened he uttered the words we should've known could've led to our_ _ **almost**_ _deaths._

" _Who wants to drive?" Apollo inquired_

" _Oh me!" Grover said waving his hand in the air excitedly_

" _No..too furry." Apollo said as Grover pouted_

" _Oh oh oh! me!" Nico said jumping up and down in his seat_

" _No..too young." Apollo said looking around for a possible driver. I knew I couldn't drive the chariot seeing as my uncle Zeus would've turned me to fried fish if I had tried._

" _Thalia Grace...daughter of Zeus perfect! Father wouldn't dare blast you out of the sky" Apollo said excitingly as he pushed a frightened Thalia to the driver's seat who tried to get out of driving the sun chariot/van_

" _Is this really the sun? I thought Helios & Selene were the sun and moon god/goddess? How come sometimes its them or sometimes you and Artemis?!" Nico said as he still kept jumping up and down. I wonder if this kid injected himself with liquid candy since he was still so hyper...hmm_

 _Apollo chuckled at his energy, probably because it reminded him of...well himself "Yep, well it all comes down to downsizing, something that the Romans came up with." I noticed Apollo looked a bit uncomfortable talking about the Romans, I wonder what was up with that...hmm " They couldn't afford all the temple sacrifices, so they laid off Selene and Helios and dropped their job descriptions off to me and my sis. As you know I have the sun, while my sis got the moon. It was time consuming and tiresome at first...actually still is, but at least I got this cool car._

" _Can Artemis' chariot also change forms?" I asked intrigued if all the gods chariots could transform into what kind of transportation they wanted._

" _Of course, although she prefers to keep it in it's true form, actually that's where the legend of Santa Claus came from because of her silver deer and silhouette at night. As for all the gods, they can too, just like Ares with his harley , me and my maserati, and Aphrodite and her limo." I grimaced at that. I wasn't exactly a fan of Ares since he tried to flirt/destroy me two years ago on my first quest._

" _Is it true that the sun is a big fiery ball of gas?" Nico asked no longer jumping up and down...thank the gods!_

" _Nah! that rumor probably got started because Artemis used to call me a big fiery ball of gas." Apollo explained "In retrospect, just think of the sun chariot as a really really really powerful and dangerous solar car. Now time to get rolling, take it away lil sis, you'll be a natural!"_

 _Thalia was still frozen in the driver's seat but on her seat belt, very tightly and nervously might I add, turned on the ignition and gripped the steering wheel so tight her knuckles turned white._

" _Now, speed equals heat, so the best thing to do is to get a good altitude and open her up really slowly." Apollo advised her from the passengers' seat. I could see Thalia start to sweat nervously and a bit of fear in her eyes._

" _Are you ok? What's wrong?" I asked my cousin worriedly hoping Apollo knew what he was doing._

" _Nothings wrong, everything's peachy…." Thalia squeaked out. Now I really hoped Apollo knew what he was doing._

 _Thalia soon pulled at the wheel and I was immediately pulled back into my seat and crashed into Grover. I instinctively pulled my seat belt tighter. "Ouch! Thals!" I said_

" _Sorry, sorry!" Thalia replied_

" _Slower!" Apollo warned_

" _Sorry! I got it under control!" my cousin replied to her half brother in an unsure voice_

" _Thals, loosen up on the accelerator!" I warned her as we sped along the blue skies_

" _I am loose!" she retorted. I almost countered that she was anything but loose, but I'd rather not get blasted out of the skies. I looked in the back to see the hunters look a bit pale and frightened, while Nico was still the hyper kid he was._

" _We need to veer south for Long Island. Turn left!" Apollo ordered, I could see he was gripping the edges of his seat and was starting to see letting Thalia drive wasn't a good idea. Just as I was about to tell him to take hold of the wheel, I felt my head smack into the window to the left of me and something soft and furry smack into me from the right._

" _Sorry…" Grover murmured from my side_

" _Get off me goat boy!." I said annoyed as I rubbed the sore spot that hit the window_

" _the other left." Apollo squeaked as he too was face palmed on the window_

" _take the wheel!" I begged him as I made the mistake of looking out the window. I could see we were now at airplane height. I turned to tell Apollo to take the wheel again, but he cut me off by telling Thalia to lower down the chariot because Cape Cod was starting to freeze over. Thalia then tilted the wheel and the bus began to pitch downward, I couldn't help but let out a girlish shriek as I felt my stomach catapult downward. I then begged Apollo again to take the wheel._

" _No worries." Apollo said nervously from his seat. No worries my demigoddess bum! I could see his brow start to sweat " she has to learn to- WHOA!" I turned to my window and to my horror the snow covered or used to snow covered, New England town below us began to smolder!_

" _Thalia!" I screeched at my cousin_

" _Shut it Seph!" she retorted as she tried to drive higher to avoid burning the town alive._

" _There!" Apollo pointed out "Long Island sound dead ahead, and I mean Dead Ahead as only an expression sweetheart!"_

" _Don't call me sweetheart!" Thalia pointed out as she thundered (no pun intended) towards the coastline of Northern Long Island. Finally I could see the place that was my second home, Camp Half Blood. the valley, the woods, the beach, the cabins, the amphitheater._

" _Thals, be careful. don't burn down camp!" I warned her as we began to dive towards the camp_

" _Seph, just stuff it, will you? I'm under control!" my cousin yelled back as we began our descend._

" _Brake." Apollo advised as his grip on the leather seats became tighter_

" _I can do this." Thalia replied to the nervous sun god_

" _BRAKE!" Apollo ordered as we were about to hit the Hephaestus cabin_

 _Thalia then turned the wheel towards the beach and slammed the break, which made the bus lurch into a forty five degree angles and slamming it against the camp canoes. The bus then bopped to the surface of the lake along with a couple of wrecked canoes. I then slowly turned to Thalia as she still gripped the steering wheel tightly but was now pale white._

" _Thalia are you ok?" I asked worriedly. My cousin however was still shocked at her driving experience that she only shook her head yes._

" _hehe...let's go see it we burned someone really important..shall we." Apollo said weakly as I turned to him with a "look where your idea got us" look and we soon got off the death machine also known as the sun chariot_

* * *

 _As we walked out of the beach, I then noticed the camp looked different at the winter time. Actually this was my first time being at camp during the winter time, seeing as I was only a summer camper. I didn't expect there to be snow on the tops of the cabins and the grounds because the camp usually had magical climate control, nothing inside the borders got through- unless Mr. D, the camp's director, wanted anything to._

" _Come on. I'll introduce you to Chiron!" Grover said to the hunters who didn't seem at all pleased with Grover's offer_

" _We know Chiron" Zoe said stiffly " Tell him we'll be in cabin eight, let's go hunters!" As she and the hunters, including Bianca di Angelo who was speaking with her dejected brother, followed her_

" _Grover, why don't you take Nico to Mr. D and Chiron, i'll catch up later ok?" I told my satyr friend as he nodded and led the dejected looking Nico to the Big House a few feet away. I needed to survey the area of the beach the bus had wrecked, I knew the naiads weren't at all happy to almost have been run over like that._

" _Bye sweethearts!" Apollo called after the hunters_

" _I thought Artemis told you not to call them that?" I asked the really good looking sun god_

" _Well, what Artemis doesn't know, can't hurt her." Apollo said winking at me as I felt myself flush once again. What in the name of my father is happening to me, I only met him for the first time today and already he has a strong impact on me. No Persephone, you won't get hurt again! not like last time! Plus you know the stories about Apollo...Just look at cabin 7! I mentally reprimanded myself for getting close with the player god. I muttered a quick goodbye and just as I was about to turn, I felt a warm hand on my arm, flushing again (damn it all to hades!), I slowly turned around to see Apollo staring at me closely again with those beautiful blue crystal eyes that shown- PERSEPHONE STOP IT! I reprimanded myself_

" _Do you need something...my lord?" I asked nervously_

" _Please don't call me that.. it makes me feel old.. just call me Apollo" the sun god answered_

" _Oh ok?" I said as I turned away once more_

" _Wait!" I heard Apollo shout_

" _Yes Apollo? no disrespect but I really need to check on the beach and the naiads not to mention report back to Chiron and Mr. D about the mission and what happened to Annabeth." I replied wincing at the memory of what happened to my dear best friend_

" _I just wanted to say to look out for future prophecies and that I hope to see you again." He said a bit flustered while scratching the back of his head_

 _I ignored the "hope to see you bit" but inquired " Is something going to happen?"_

 _Apollo sighed " I don't know but I'm not getting a good feeling, I'm just warning you. Anyway I need to go, the sun isn't going to drive itself, and like I said I hope to see you again." He replied as he materialized a red rose from thin air and gave it to me, I blushingly took it and and no sooner than that, he took the hand I used to take the rose from him and kissed the back of it._

" _What's this for?" I asked feeling my cheeks redden even more at the feeling of the kiss_

" _a beautiful rose, for a beautiful maiden." he replied with a sincere smile as I felt my face redden even more_

" _See you later Persephone!" Apollo said as he hopped back into his sun chariot, which he had turned back into a maserati, and drove off into the early morning sky_

" _Goodbye.." I said quietly as I stared at the beautiful rose he had given me and remembered the words he had said to me as he gave it_

" _ **a beautiful rose, for a beautiful maiden."**_

* * *

… **.** _ **the rose speaks of love silent**_

 _ **in a language only known by the heart….**_

* * *

 _ **what do you guys think of the first chapter?**_


End file.
